Mars Bound
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: The plutarkians return and when a strange group of humans end up on Mars life for the guys takes an interesting turn. Magic, Mayhem and Dragons! Better than it sounds. Possible Rimfire/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is something me and a friend thought up on Facebook, hope ya like it. Enjoy!**

**The plutarkians return and when a strange group of humans end up on Mars life for the guys takes an interesting turn. Magic, Mayhem and Dragons! Better than it sounds. Possible Rimfire/OC**

**Mars Bound**

(Chap 1: Kidnap)

Chris grunted as the purple liquid in the dull black cauldron bubbled and exploded with a puff of smoke and fire, flinging her back. Yet again she had failed to make the potion correctly and had caused the 100 explosion that day. Chris glared at the small dusty pot, balanced atop a tripod and boiling over a budson burner.

"This will never do. How do we stop Gragon now?" she spoke to the other two sitting on the bed behind her, sweeping her black hair from her chestnut-brown eyes which where lined with black eyeliner. Chris was slightly short at 5ft tall with short black hair that went wavy near the ends. Her hair ended just below her shoulders with a red under layer and one red panel through her bangs which where usually swept over one eye. The 15 year old witch sighed in exasperation.

"Don't ask us." Said Merlon, the only boy of the three. Merlon was 14 and considerably taller than Chris. He had dark-brown hair that was relatively short but sometimes his bangs managed to cover his eyes should he whish to. His eyes where a piercing blue with flecks of silver. Where Chris' skin was rather pale, his was bright but not tanned... not much anyway.

"That was a rhetorical question Merlon." Chris tried not to growl, her eyes turning red with the frustration.

Gragon was a dragon and an evil one at that, bent on stealing the three's powers to control time. And he wasn't the only one after them, but one of the more dangerous, hence trying to make the said potion. The three witches where constantly in danger, but Chris was a danger to all of them. Chris's dad had turned out to be none other than the devil himself, causing her to be a half-vampire by birth, or what most vampires call a half-fang. She could eat normal food and, like all vampires, unfazed by the sun. She would always read vampire stories where the vampire would be unable to go into the sun, or eat normal food, and even more ridiculous, the fact that they could be stopped by garlic and holey water. None of that worked, not even on full vampires. Vampires just don't like the smell of garlic, and nether would you if your smell was 20X stronger than a dogs.

"We could use our powers to stop him." Lauren suggested. Lauren was the youngest out of the little coven at age 13. She was currently in a relationship with Merlon. Her eyes where jade green with flecks of brown. She was around the same height as Chris.

"That would mean using shadow magic! We don't have the power to do something like that yet... well, not without killing ourselves."

"And none of us are suicidal..." Merlon spoke then looked at Chris. "Well not all of us." His comment caused Chris to growl and glare at him with a look that made him shake in fear.

"I had my reasons, you know I had. Need I remind you who saved your backside from Gragon and his goons."

Merlon shook his head, too scared to speak. Chris smirked evilly, baring his fangs before smiling like a normal person, laughing lightly. She liked to scare Merlon. Although he knew she would never hurt him she always managed to scare him. Lauren and Merlon began to laugh too. When the laughter subsided and Chris' eyes had turned normal once again Chris spoke up.

"We need to get some more stuff from the graveyard if we're ever going to cast another spell or brew another potion again. That last potion's used up the last of every herb and spice I have and my foster parents are beginning to wonder where everything is going." Chris sighed. Her mum had died when she was only little more than a year old. She had lived with her dad for a while but being the devil in the mortal world, it was near impossible for his deeds to go unnoticed. Since she was 7 she had been living with a foster family.

"Where are we gonna get anything at a time like this?" Merlon asked.

"Well for now we can just grab the stuff I hide in the attic. Witch Hazel, Deadly Nightshade, Powders Grave Stone, stuff like that."

"Powdered Grave Stone?" Merlon raised his eyebrow.

"Yea, it's a traditional, yet mostly unheard of (by humans and inexperienced potion brewers, which Merlon was) ingredient in many potions and spells. And all of that stuff is available at the local cemetery." Chris smiled, getting up and opening the trap door leading out of the attic.

"We're going to the graveyard? What if we get caught?" Laura asked. Her hair, which was a little longer than Chris's, tied in a ponytail. Chris couldn't be serious about this.

"Yea, the cemetery is just across the road and we need those things. Also we wont get caught, it's a special cemetery for witches who have given others permission to use there gravestone for magical porpoises." Chris explained.

Her foster father was the owner of the cemetery and he knew an old woman, Madam Rosa, who was a white witch, something that everyone knew her for. Her foster father thought Madam Rosa was crazy thinking she was a witch and asking him to let people take chunks from her grave, but when she died he let people do what they whished. Madam Rosa was a close friend of family after all, so her whish was his command. Since her death he had saved a part of the cemetery for others like Madam Rosa, revealing an entire community of white witches and pagans.

Before Chris could open the trap door a hand as pale as hers with nails painted black, pushed to door open and grabbed Chris wrist as she was kneeling in front of the trap door. Chris let out a surprised gasp and looked down the hole to see another pale face with icy blue eyes rimmed in black eyeliner, slightly long jet-black hair falling into them. This boy was about the age of 18 and wearing a black and white striped top, black, leather fingerless glove with spiked knuckles, black baggy jeans and chunky skater trainers.

"What are you three doin' up here?" The boy said, moving his hair from his eyes. Chris glared at him and threw his hand off of her wrist.

"Get of Axel." Chris smirked. Axel was her older foster brother, who, at one point, she had a crush on.

"well sorry. I just came up to tell you that me and-" Axel was cut off by a soft female voice from below when a girl a little younger than Axel appeared beside him. She was Alice, Axel's girlfriend. Alice had rosy pink skin, short, pale-brown hair and bright green eyes. Chris got along with Alice very well and was constantly reminded of Alice from Twilight.

"Hello Chris." Alice smiled brightly. "And to you too Laura, Merlin."

"Hi Alice." The three greeted.

"I'm stealing your brother for a few hours to see a movie and grab something to eat. I hope that's ok with you." Alice put her arms around Axel which caused him to blush.

"Sure, that's fine. When you get back, feel free to join us. We're having a horror movie night. We're watching Dracula, I am Ledged, Frankenstein and Sweeney Todd." The three smirked evilly.

"I love Sweeney Todd! Save that one till last and I'll watch it with you." Alice smiled excitedly.

"And where are you gonna get all of those DVD's? You know there all rated 18." Axel laughed.

"By rooting through your collection like last time." Chris said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well we'd better go, bye." Axel said, disappearing back though the door in the floor before he started an argument with his foster sister.

Chris, Laura and Merlon pulled on a jumper or hoody each and walked across the road. They quietly began picking the right things they needed that where growing in the cemetery when suddenly there came a blinding light. Some sort of massive ship appeared, hovering just above there heads. Some strange, fish like creatures that stank to the high heavens came running out of the space ship and grabbed the three human teenagers. Chris managed to fight off the three that tried to grab her but couldn't help her friends, who had been knocked out.

"Let them go!" Chris demanded, now deeply regretting making them come out with her at such a time at night. The aliens ignored her shouts. More and more of the smelly fish creatures came out until there where too many for her to fight. They dragged her into the ship and threw her and her friends into a cell.

"Oh! Great! First I get captured by fish from space and now I'm locked in with the freaks!" came an annoying, screechy voice. A voice dreadfully familiar to Chris. It was Gabby.

"You too, huh?" Chris asked, looking up to see Gabby.

Gabby was one of the popular girls at school and the leader of the cheerleader clique. She had bleached blonde hair, hazel eyes and skin orange with fake tan and foundation. Her makeup was thick and almost made her look like a clown, as did her ridiculously long, fake eyelashes, clotted with pink glitter. Chris was a Rebel which wasn't exactly a clique, but a group against being in a clique. And Gabby despised the Rebels.

"Don't talk to me freak." Gabby stuck up her nose in disgust. Chris just rolled her eyes.

After a while Lauren and Merlon woke up, apparently at that time they where nearing Mars.

"What the hell happened?" Lauren near screamed.

"It's not like you're me. You both have family that does magic, your families can find you. Heck, Lauren, your family is full of dragons able to fly through space like a rocket. But me? I have no one. People will be thinking I've ran away!" Chris tried not to shout but it was increasingly difficult. She actually had something to panic about for if she got home.

Suddenly the ship rattled and there was a loud banging from outside. The aliens where running around like mad, getting into escape pods. From the shouts and screams the group could tell that someone was trying to shoot the ship down. The ship tilted to its side so the floor had become the wall. Merlon noticed the keys fall through the bars and to what was now the floor. He jumped up, holding tight of the bars and opening the cell door. He held down his hand to help the girls out. The ship turned the right way up once again. Chris spotted one last escape pod but it was only big enough for three people.

"In there." Chris ordered, dragging the other three over to the pod.

"It's too small for all of us to fit in there." Lauren pointed out. Chris sighed. Not wanting to argue, she pushed Gabby, Merlon and Laruen into the pod and locked it. She pushed the eject button and watched it fly away.

The ship was hit again and again and rocked and shook like mad until it could no longer stay flying. She fell over and felt something collide with her head as the ship began to fall. She heard the ship creak loudly before her world went black...

**That's the first chapter done. Sorry if I haven't explained much about the other characters but that has allot to do with what's going to happen in future chapters, also Chris's past is probably one of the most complicated of all so I'm trying to do my best to make you understand. Anyway plz Read + Review, what did you like, what didn't you like? I'm not gonna continue unless I get reviews so review away! See ya later!**


	2. Chap 2: Rescue

**Here's chapter 2, hope you all like it! Come on people, I need reviews! Everyone who reads please review! Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Rescue)

Chris found herself inside the ship, still alive, but injured. The ship had fallen and half crushed from impact. Wherever is was she had crashed, it was hot and many parts around her where on fire. She tried to turn onto her front so she could get up but when she moved a pain shot through her leg. She sat up with great difficulty to see that some of the piping from the ceiling of the ship had fallen and trapped her leg.

"Hello?" Chris heard someone call out.

"Help! Over here!" Chris called out. The ship began to burn at an alarming rate, the fire creeping closer to her. "Help! Please help me!"

Chris was surprised to see a tall white mouse wearing some sort of metallic mask. He came over and knelt beside her. He seemed shocked to have seen her, but Chris didn't really care at the time. The fire was getting closer and the ship was close to exploding.

"My leg is stuck!" Chris said, rather alarmed for the first time in years. She never cared much for herself, but she cared for her friends, and she knew that if she died Laura and Merlon would probably loose it.

"Calm down, we'll get you out of here. Guys, over here!" The mouse called and two other mice came running in. One was a tan mouse wearing green glasses. The other was grey with a robotic arm and one eye was missing, covered with a patch, he was the biggest of the three.

"This is gonna hurt a little ok." said the tan one. Chris felt slightly patronised but she decided that now was not the best time to argue. The mice lifted the massive metal frame that was keeping her leg under the rubble, letting her free.

Chris gasped in pain as she moved. Her leg wasn't broken, she knew that much, but it still hurt like hell and was bleeding. The mice then dropped the frame. The grey mouse picked her up and ran, the other two right behind him. Just as they where out of range the ship blew up, the explosion kicking up rocks and sand.

"That was bloody close." Chris muttered.

"No kidin'." said the gray mouse. "um... who are you anyway."

"Chris..." Chris felt a little strange. She didn't know why but this all seemed familiar, then the memories from her past came flooding back to haunt her, but she shook the thoughts from her head. They where nothing but ghosts to her now, and she intended to keep it that way.

"I'm Modo." He said.

He introduced his friends as Throttle and Vinnie. He explained to her why she was taken by the Plutarkians. They wanted slaves so they went around on slave ships kidnapping people, mostly teenagers and children. Chris already knew about the slave ships, but she never said so, she didn't want to have to explain how she already knew to them. Then they explained how they, the Martians, had mistaken it for a war ship and shot it down.

"We also shot down most of the escape pods." Vinnie grinned. Chris could easily tell that he was the crazy one who has a crush on himself rather than others crushing on him. She rolled her eyes then her eyes widened as she realised something.

"My friends where in one of those pods! What happened to the ones you shot down?" Chris felt like screaming. If her friends where dead then she had absolutely nothing. Nothing to keep her sane, nothing to do with her life, she already felt the loss of her will to live.

"Are these the friends you where thinking about?" Chris jumped as a massive metal dragon suddenly appeared in front of them, Lauren and Merlon lay uncautious in one of his paws/claws. Chris just nodded.

The mice explained that the Plutarkians where also invading a planate called Dragonia. The dragon inhabitants there where offered a place on mars by the resistance if they helped in the war. Many dragons where now living on Mars. The one who had found her friends was Kaijack, with the help of his presently absent son, Kikan.

They took Chris and her friends to there base, got Chris's leg patched up and put them in a room to sleep. Chris was unsure of whether or not to fully trust them, but not for the first time, she had no choice. Chris sighed, looked at her friends in the other beds and reluctantly lay down. She was going to be lucky if she got any sleep.

"Damn insomnia." She muttered. She lay silent, waiting (im)patiently for the night to end....

**I know it's short and crappy but I couldn't think properly. Anyway, I really need reviews if I'm gonna finish this so please can all those who read this story review, I'm begging you. Oh and in that can u plz tell me what you think abt a Rimfire/OC (Chris), if no one reviews it starts in the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
